


Wildfire

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Wildfire by The Prince of Shoes

Wildfire  
by The Prince of Shoes

* * *

The night was getting darker and stormier as Mulder sat in the blackness lit up by only the light of his laptop, which was the only electrical appliance running after the accidental Electromagnetic Pulse destroyed all the communications systems in the whole southeastern part of the nation.

It began with an X-file, as most things did with Mulder. He and Scully and a police bloodhound named Wildfire were tracking down a renegade scientist, whom some thought mad, who supposedly had invented a doomsday weapon: a EMP projector which could destroy civilization by creating massive energy killing waves that would reap the world's power as a combine reaps grain.

Mulder missed her already and was entering poetry into the computer stating thoughts that he never had the nerve to tell her. In a way it was the dog's fault. Wildfire was indeed hot on the track of the EMP wizard Merlin Bates. She tracked him to his family hotel, but it began to rain and she lost him in the shower.

Scully, as usual, fell in love with a dog. As she did any dog. Mulder could have cared less. If he had only known what the future might bring, he would have reacted differently.

Wildfire picked up the trail again as the rain began to lessen. Bates was finally cornered on the top of the crest at the peak of the tallest mountain in the highest range in the surrounding area. Mulder and Scully approached and Bates threw the switch that exposed his hidden helicopter. He dashed inside and began the rotors spinning round and round as the chopper began to rise.

Mulder pulled his gun, as did Scully, but Mulder dropped his and the gun hit a rock, went off sending a bullet careening into the gas tank of the chopper. The second shot, that from Scully's gun, hit the now crippled craft, cause it to wobble more rise another hundred feet and then gradually fall backwards toward the ground. Still in mid-air, the chopper exploded, setting off the EMP Device which caused the destruction of the communications network for a thousand mile radius, stranding Mulder and Scully on the mountain top.

When they realized that they were cut off, they began exploring their inner feelings and like Adam and Eve after the snake, decided to make the best of a bad situation and have great sex. Little did they know what tricks fate was to play.

All afternoon while they were enjoying their idyllic tryst, the gas that the helicopter lost drained down the hill toward them and ignited from a smoldering campfire. Unfortunately, Wildfire was surrounded by flames, and Scully in an attempt to save him ran into the heat calling Wildfire, where she was overcome by smoke and died.

Mulder pulled her body from the ashen area, brushed her hair from her eyes and with an angsty (not girlie) scream , raised his eyes to teh sky and began to cry. Ironically, Wildfire who had survived the inferno, came over to lick Mulder's face and comfort him.

The poetry Mulder wrote was a summation of what was not to be between he and Scully. A touching sequence from his heart of what he had always realized be never known;

Roses are red, Violets are blue,  
Because of Wildfire our love is now thru.  
Dashed are our hopes, and dreams overcome,  
Because for the doggie, our sex is now done.  
But I shall remember, when this is all over,  
The great time we had, rolling in clover.


End file.
